The Attraction of Fate
by xXAnnNekoChanXx
Summary: What is it like for someone to break an important promise? What is it like that one of your closest friend is dead? What if the closest friend was the person you loved? What is it like to know that you will never see her again nor talk to her? What is it like to not have told her your feelings? Poor Natsu, this is the situation he is in. NaLu Sad One Shot. Contains character death.


HEY GUYS! OMG I HAVEN'T BEEN BOTHERED TO UPLOAD STUFF ONTO FANFICTION GOMENASAI -bows head down-  
Yes Yes, I know, I must update my other two strories I KNOW TT_TT but the sad thing is I had this massive writers block and lost inspiration :(  
**Update: I FOUND INSPIRATION AGAIN I SHALL CONTINUE IT AS SOON AS I FINISH THIS TERM (one week I PROMISE 1 WEEK!)  
**  
I was listening to the song Attraction of fate and then was like OMG I SHOULD WRITE A NALU FANFIC -light bulb appears-

You guys: What song is that?!

Well Well Well, it sung by tetsuya kakihara aka Natsu's seiyuu (Voice actor) :3 hehe so i just made it sound like he was singing the song to her hehe.

I'm sorry for writing another Death fic T_T I finf writing death fic easier 3

anyways  
Have fun reading  
annchanxXXx/ann-li_smart/xXAnnNekoChanXx ( I need to stop changeing my name but i don't want my friends to know TT_TT gomenasai~)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, NOR THE SONG ATTRACTION OF FATE, NOT TETSUYA KAKIHARA (thought i want to)**

* * *

**Natsu walked in front of a certain Sakura tree, the same Sakura tree that he dug for Lucy, the same Sakura tree that he last saw Lucy, and, the same Sakura tree that they had made a promise at. **

It was currently night time. He stood looking up at the tree watching the Sakura petals fall silently in the moonlight. It's been exactly a year since he last saw Lucy.

"I'll be back in 4 months I promise.."

"It's been 1 year since then Lucy...I thought...Celestial Wizards aren't suppose to break their promises." He whispered letting a silent tear roll down his face.

_**-the cherry blossom petals dance in the moonlight- **_

He got so worried when Lucy hadn't came back for more than 4 months. After a month past, he decided to go look for her.

_"She hasn't returned for 5 months Gramps! Let me go look for her!" Natsu shouted with determination.  
"She might want some more training time Natsu, relax a little." Makarov replied, but also feeling worried for his child.  
"Master is right Natsu, you should-" Before Erza could finish, Natsu had already took off looking for her.  
He searched and searched, but he couldn't even find her smell, let alone a single trace of where she went to train. After 1 month, he came back to the guild, empty handed, but found out something when he arrived.  
Since that day, he had never smiled properly. _

_-I'm searching for the nonexistent trace of you near _

**_the pendulum of sadness stopped on that day- _**

Ever since he found out the news, he has been broken, too broken to even move out of his bed. If anyone came to see him, they would think he was dead, but his heart kept on beating. Even when Happy saw him in that state, he was panicking big time.  
He lies on his bed, all day and all night. Only to get up to grabs something to eat or go to the toilet. Happy moved to Wendy's place, not that he didn't want to be with Natsu, but that he didn't know what do to help his foster father.

_"I'm back.." Natsu said as he kicked the door down half enthusiastically but quickly noticed the gloomy aura around the guild.  
"What's the matter guys?" He said, still standing at the door. Suddenly he had a sense of De Ja Vu, this scene seemed so familiar but so unfamiliar at the same time.  
He met eyes with Levy, but Levy, after seeing his eyes, began to cry.  
"W-whoa, Levy what's the matter?" Natsu said as he took a step forward. Someone tugged his shirt. He turned around to see Erza, her face facing the floor.  
"Erza?" Natsu questioned at Erza's - No, everyone's strange behavior.  
"...dead..." She whispered so quietly, that Natsu couldn't pick up what she said.  
"Dead?"_

"Lucy is dead."**  
**

**_-I, alone, still can't move on yet _**

**_this heart lays _**

**_on the creaking bed _**

**_and witnesses the unstoppable sea roar-_**

He cries himself to sleep now. He doesn't even have a proper sleep anymore. He blames himself.  
"It was my fault for not joining her on that mission. It was my fault that I didn't stop her, tell her that she should wait until he was finish doing whatever he was doing. " He thought, over and over again.  
"It was my fault, that, she died." At this point, his vision began to get blurry and began to cry again.

He wanted to see her again, tell her his feelings. I felt such an idiot, for realizing his feelings as she was leaving him.  
He didn't care if he saw her again in his dreams. He needed her smile, her laugh, her voice, her smell and her presence.

_**-I want to meet you once again **_

_**I don't mind if it's only in my dreams... **_

_**even if we were to be reborn again **_

_**I have a feeling we will "meet someday" **_

_**perhaps about ten centuries from now **_

_**how long from now it will be, I don't know **_

_**but I feel it; the attraction force of fate- **_

It's been half a year now, since he last saw Lucy. He wants his time to stop and end, but it won't stop, it keeps ticking on for hours and hours. He becomes emotionless. His memories of him and Lucy together are beginning to fade.  
Suddenly he remembered something.

_"Hey, Natsu.." Lucy said as she gazed up into the starry sky.  
"Hmm?" Natsu turned and looked into her eyes that was reflecting the vast starry sky.  
"If I ever go missing, will you come looking for me?"  
"What's with the question suddenly?" Natsu asked.  
"Dunno, answer it please.." Lucy suddenly turned around. Natsu stared at her eyes, they looked beautiful.  
"Obviously I would. I would search the whole entire world until I find you and bring you back home, to Fairy Tail. We're partners after all, aren't we?" He said, with a heart warming smile.  
Lucy turned away with a small tint of pink on her face.  
"Partners, huh.." She whispered, but Natsu couldn't hear it. She turned around with a small smile.  
"Search the whole world, you would do that?"  
"Of course!"  
"Promise?" Lucy held out her pinky in front of him.  
"Promise. What's with you all of a sudden?" He said as he connected his pinky with hers.  
"Nothing, nothing at all" She said with her usual smile. She didn't notice it, but Natsu was staring at her. _

He didn't want to forget that smile. A smile that made him happy, a smile that comforted him, a smile that told him that she was ok, a smile that encouraged him to do anything he could do in the whole entire world, and most importantly, the smile she gave to him under the starry black sky that was only meant for him.

But now, all of that was gone. He had to walk a journey that was only suppose to be only for him and Lucy, all alone.

_**-the further time ticks, **_

_**the more all my memories lose their meaning **_

_**I gathered up your smiles **_

_**offhandedly scattered in my heart **_

_**the shining stars in the sky **_

_**radiates at you **_

_**guiding towards tomorrow **_

_**all on my own, I will walk on this long journey- **_

He remembers the promise they made before she left.  
_They were under the Sakura tree, the same Sakura tree that he dug up for her when she was sick. They placed it back on top of a hill, so it stood out better than all the other ones.  
"Lucy, please don't go.." Natsu asked looking at her with pleading eyes. She was about to go on a mission all by herself. Natsu would have tagged along, if he wasn't helping gramps write apology letters to the previous client.  
"Sorry Natsu, but my rent is due soon. I don't want to be kicked of my apartment." She said with a apologetic smile.  
"But you can always stay at me and Happy's place?" He said pointing to himself trying his best to convince her not to go on the mission. It wasn't that he thought she was weak or anything, but he just didn't want her to come back all injured.  
"You place?" She was trying hard no to laugh. "I'm not staying at such a filthy house."  
"Hey! It's not that filthy!" He said as he pouted and looked away from her.  
"Ok ok, but please Natsu, just this once. I have my spirits" This time it was her turn do have pleading eyes.  
"But.."  
"Here, will make a promise, I'll be back in 4 months and then next year we should come back here, I promise." She said as she held out her pinkie.  
Natsu sighed in defeat.  
"Fine, but you better not break it." He said as he wrapped his large pinkie around her small pinkie.  
"Who do you think I am, a celestial mage never breaks their promise."  
"Well, I better get going then." She goes on her tippy toes and gave a peck on Natsu's cheek. This left Natsu dumbfounded. Lucy kissed him. His partner, his best friend, just kissed him. She backed away and smile softly with a blush on her face before turning around to run to the train station. As she reached the bottom of the hill, she turned around and gave a small wave and continued running. _

**_-if we were to be reborn again _**

**_let's fulfill that day's promise once more _**

**_even if it's ten centuries from now _**

**_I'll wait until I meet you _**

**_certainly- _**

Its been 3 months since he took a step out of his house. 3 months. 3 months of being enveloped in darkness.  
Erza got sick and tired of this and made him walk out of his house.  
At first, her wouldn't even budge to open the door. But then..

"Lucy would hate to see you in this state. Blaming yourself on her unknown death.."

Hearing those words, he got up and opened the door. Erza had changed. Her hair was slightly shorter than the last time he had saw her. Haircut maybe? She was smaller than him now, did he actually grow? Erza looked so...matured now. But she wasn't wearing her usual armor but was wearing a simple white collar shirt with a black red ribbon with a short black skirt along with black ankle high boots.  
"You stink like hell, go and have a shower now!" She said sounding a bit wired because she was holding her nose.  
"The shower is broken," He was surprised, to hear how rusty and croaky his voice had gotten. He hadn't spoke a word for 3 months or so.  
"Then at least put these on," She chucked him some clothes. It was a black singlet and grey baggy pants. He closed the door and puts them on. Surprisingly, they fitted him.  
"Lets go to Gray's place so you can wash yourself,"  
Natsu simply obeyed her, too weak and too tired to argue.

When they finally arrived at Gray's house, he was surprised to see Juvia answer the door. They excused themselves and entered the house. It was small but a fancy house. He was still wandering why Juvia, out of all girls, was at Gray's house.  
"We've been going out for a while now." He turned around to see Gray leaning against the door. He has grown slightly taller and his hair was longer as well. He noticed that he was actually wearing clothes.  
"Oh." was all he said.  
After Erza explaining the situation and Natsu having a shower, they all left to go somewhere. Along the way they met up with all the other Fairy Tail members. As like Gray and Erza, everyone was different. Wendy looked more matured for her age, Romeo had gotten taller a lot, Cana wasn't carrying a barrel of beer around, Lisanna's hair was longer that before, everyone had changed but they were still the same people. But no matter who they were, they couldn't replace the empty place in his heart that was once filled by a bubbly blonde celestial mage and it would never be replace, he was sure of it.

They arrived at the place. All Natsu could do was stare. He didn't go to her funeral since he didn't want it to be true, but right now, Lucy's grave was in front of him.

"We brought him here Lucy-san," Wendy said as she pushed Natsu forward a little. This was Lucy's grave.

"X777-X791

Lucy Heartfilia

Member of Fairy Tail

We will miss our bubbly nakama."

"Hey Lucy.." He said looking down and the grave. It wasn't a normal one. It had a angel statue above her words. Her wings were around her body, her arms were crossed on her body making an "X" and was wearing a dress. A hers were closed but had a smile. Her hair resembled Lucy too much, in fact, the statue looked just like Lucy.

"Sorry I haven't been visiting you. A lot... had happened, I guess you could say," He couldn't take it. He broke down.

"Natsu, we want you to read this.." Makarov handed him a envelope letter. It had his name address on it.

It was also Lucy's handwriting.

"In my letter, she told me to give this to you in front of her grave." He said before falling silent  
He opened it

**Dear my beloved Natsu,  
You probably be reading this in front of my grave just like I asked master to do. You're probably all upset, am I right?  
Yeah you are Lucy..  
I'm sorry that I left you, to be honest, I didn't go take a job. I left the town because.. well.. I'm sick. Not a simple sick but a disease that only celestial wizards gets. My mum got it as well and I was unlucky to get it passed onto me. **

**I told Mira this and told her not to tell anyone. I guess she did a good job doing that right? If she did  
have to tell someone, I didn't want her to know. You would actually go around the entire world looking for me and then bring me back home and ask Wendy to heal me right? It's an incurable disease.  
I'm sorry.  
I wish I could be with everyone back then and die with all of you guys around me. But I couldn't bare the thought of you guys not being yourselves.  
I'm sorry that I broke the promise as well. I failed as a Celestial Mage I guess.. hehe..**

I want you to know Natsu, that you have always been their with me, through tough times and happy times. Thank you for everything. I wish I could be there right now and have a normal chat with you. You always make me smile, no matter what's going on, you being by my side makes me feel like I can do anything in the whole entire world.

Thank you Natsu... I've always loved you, ever since I met you. 

Natsu stared at the paper. Tears were falling down without with realising.

"I'm sorry...it's was my fault. If only I knew that you were suffering from the disease, then maybe you would be next to us for a bit longer, smiling with us, but I didn't." Tears fell down another, it was like a never ending rain, yet, the sky was still had it's bright shining sun.  
"I try hard, to wake up and go to the guild, but I can't, maybe if I told you how I actually felt, then maybe, you would still be here," He heard a couple of sobs in the background, but he didn't care.

"I love you Lucy! Please... please... come back.." His voice broke into to sobs. By now, everyone was crying or trying hard not to cry.

"No one can every replace you.. no one can replace you smile, your smell, your laughter, your tears, your anger, your hair, everything!" He was on his knees, head on the ground. 

"Please... I beg you god... bring her back..."

_**-at times, in this journey of nostalgia **_

_**within precious friends and loved ones **_

_**I know that there's no one that can compare to you... **_

_**I know- **_

A year has passed since he had last saw her. He stood staring at her grave. He asked the mayor to move the dug up Sakura tree to her grave. Feeling sympathy to the poor boy, he did what he was asked to do.  
"Heya Luce!" Natsu said putting down the floors onto her grave and sat down. "How's heaven?"

He had gotten over Lucy's death and began visiting her everyday.

"The guild is good as ever. I took Gray's boxers and Juvia fainted at the sight, it was quite funny."

Who was he kidding, he is still broken inside, but he was slowly recovering. He talked to her for ages, it felt like he could talk to her forever and ever.  
"Wow, the sun's setting, I better go and go fetch Happy from the guild and go home, catch ya tomorrow!" He said getting up and running off.

He had lied to her.

The next day, he visited her at night.  
He couldn't take it anymore, living in a world where Lucy wasn't alive in.  
"I can't do this anymore Lucy."  
The small pink petals from the Sakura trees fell ever so silently to the ground in the moonlight  
"You told me Celestial Mage aren't suppose to break promises...then why did you break one?"  
It was a silent night. He grabbed out a knife.  
"I'm sorry Lucy, I can't live any longer knowing that you won't be with me when I wake up.."  
He puts it in front of his heart, the sharp end threatening to cut through his flesh straight to his beating heart.  
"I'll see you soon..." He said.

"If we were to be reborn again,…..."He thought, before pushing the knife through him, ending his life.

_**-the strong wind just a moment ago **_

_**hastens the falling of cherry blossom petals **_

_**'―next year, let's see it together―' you said **_

_**but why are you not here? **_

_**if we were to be reborn again **_

_**let's fulfill that day's promise once more **_

_**even if it's ten centuries from now **_

_**I'll wait until I meet you **_

_**certainly, always- **_

* * *

How was it?! Took me like forever to edit it at 2:31am in the morning TT.

**I am making a squeal to it, whether you peoples like it or not :D ****_(Hopefully you liked_**** it..) and for everyone who wants to know how? well...I shall be using ********** as the idea. :P**

Don't forget to write a review on it. Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes T_T not the best at my english ~

Have a fantastic day/night

-xXAnnNekoChanXx


End file.
